Policy is the primary link between sound science and effective programs and practices. The CAPS Policy Core helps ensure that the Center's science optimally influences policy. It will apply the best methods of policy research and analysis to critical issues in HIV policy, and will work to strengthen the links between science and policy. The policy Core . Conducts selected policy studies related to HIV primary prevention, HIV testing, and medical care for hIV/AIDS, Initial projects will address the effects of community planning on HIV prevention, the influence of socioeconomic factors on hIV spread, the implementation of HIV testing of pregnant women, and the interactions between HIV/AIDS and managed care. . Conducts cost-effectiveness analyses of intervention strategies in conjunction with CAPS effectiveness studies. Interventions to be analyzed include community mobilization of drug users, crowd-based interventions to reach high risk adolescents, and coping effectiveness training. . Assists CAPS investigators in identifying and addressing the policy implications of CAPS research projects, through collaborative research, peer review, seminars, and consultations. . Provides key local, state, and federal agencies with ongoing policy consultations and assessments. The proposed work continues past areas of interest, but with important changes. There will be greater emphasis on effectiveness what is actually happening in the field, rather than just theoretical analyses. Much of our work will focus on cost-effectiveness analysis, an area of particular competence and importance; we will assess a wide variety of interventions in various populations, examine overall prevention strategies, and develop simpler and more standardized analytic techniques. The Policy Core will work with the Ethics Core/on several projects. It will work with CAPS investigators on their research projects and to evaluate policy issues in their research. It will work with the TIE Core to provide policy consultations and disseminate findings, emphasizing focused efforts with key policymakers.